Die Grautöne der Nachtwandler
by Marvin 42
Summary: Plözlich wird es kritisch für Helena sie muss dafür sorgen das ihre Freunde mit dem Leben davon kommen, jemand ist ihrem Geheimnis verdammt nahe.
1. Chapter 1

**DIE GRAUTÖNE DER NACHTWANDLER**

Helena duckte sich unter einem Halben duzend Pfeilen hinweg die auf sie zu flogen. Es waren eigentlich keine Pfeile sondern nur die Pfeilspitzen die ihr gegenüber aus den Händen schiessen konnte und mit aus den Händen war aus den Handgelenken gemeint. Helena ging hinter einer Mauer in Deckung zwei Pfeile zersprangen an der Betonwand der Rest jedoch umflog das Hindernis als währen sie von unsichtbarer Hand gesteuert doch als sie Helenas Position erreichten war diese schon weiter. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die für einen normalen Menschen nicht erreichbar währe rannte sie auf den Breitschulterigen Mann zu von dessen Handgelenken die Pfeile stammten die noch immer dicht hinter Helena flogen. Der Mann sah die Junge Frau im schwarzen Ledermantel auf sich zu rennen und holte mit seiner Rechten zum schlag aus. Er war einen halben Meter grösser und etwa doppelt so breit wie Helena war aber dementsprechend langsamer in seinen Bewegungen. Dennoch war er ein harter Brocken und Helena musste aufpassen nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden er war ein Metahuman was bedeutete das der Kampf etwas interessanter werden würde. Er hatte die Power Pfeile aus Knochen aus wohlmöglich allen verschiedenen stellen seines Körpers zu schiessen was Helena ein Loch in ihrem Mantel gekostet hatte. „Orakel." Schnaufte sie in ihr Mikrofon sie war es gewöhnt zwei Sachen auf einmal zu machen doch normalerweise war es Barbara die sie mit anfragen während eines Kampfes ärgerte sie wollte zum Beispiel immer wissen was gerade vorging. Oder sie verbesserte Helena wenn ihre Sprüche wider etwas zu sarkastisch waren in diesen Fällen kam meistens ein empörtes „Helena." Durch den Kopfhörer. Doch dieses Mal antwortete niemand. Helena sprang geschickt über den Mann und landete hinter ihm noch bevor dieser den schlag ganz ausgeführt hatte. Die Pfeile trafen ihn am Kopf doch er schwankte nicht mal. Die Pfeile verliefen und flossen zurück unter seine Haut. „wie Ekelhaft." Kommentierte Helena. Sie sprang hoch und trat mit aller kraft gegen seinen Hinterkopf. Er taumelte etwas vorwärts schien jedoch nicht weiter beeindruckt. Helena folgte ihm und wiederholte den Angriff nochmals. Vom Clocktower war immer noch keine Antwort gekommen seit Barbara erklärt hatte sie werde in der Datenbank nach dem Mann suchen. „Barbara." Versuchte es Helena nochmals dieses Mal mit ihrem richtigen Namen darauf reagierte sie meistens weil sie es nicht mochte wen sie Helena mit ihrem richtigen Namen über Funk ansprach. Doch auch sie benutzte manchmal Hutress richtigen Namen. „Huntress." drang Barbaras Stimme in Helenas Ohr „Ich hab in." Der Knochenbrecher schien Helenas Angriffe ohne grosse Probleme weggesteckt zu haben und griff mit erhobenen Fäusten an. Helena wich dem Angriff aus und er traf stattdessen die Wand eine seiner Fäuste rammte ein loch in die Wand „Wow." Keuchte Helena überrascht „was ist?" fragte Barbara „Nicht er hat nur bewiesen das es doch nicht so schwer ist mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen. Ich habe ihm meinen einfach nicht zur Verfügung gestellt." Antwortete Helena. Sie trat mit ihrem Fuss gegen den Arm dessen Faust immer noch in der Wand steckte der Knochenwerfer schrie auf als das Knacken eines gebrochenen Knochens ertönte. „das passiert mit Leuten die mit meinem Kopf durch die Wand wollen." Meinte sie er holte mit der Linke zu schlag aus aber Helena war schon ausser reichweite. „hier steht das er seine Knochen ausfahren kann." Informierte Barbara die Faust die vor einem Moment noch ausser Reichweite war kam auf Helena zu obwohl der man stehen geblieben war Helena hatte keine Zeit mehr um auszuweichen. Der Schlag traf sie an der Schulter wodurch sie seitlich weggeworfen wurde. Die Landung war hart den sie prallte zuerst mit dem Kopf und dann mit dem rücken gegen eine Hauswand. Sie Kämpfte gegen die Trübheit an die sich in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete sie rutschte etwa einen halben Meter an der Wand hinunter und als ihre Füsse den Boden berührten hatte sie sich noch nicht soweit erholt um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sie sackte nach vorn auf die Knie und hielt den Atem für ein par Sekunden, dieses Mal versuchte der Schmerz ihre Sicht zu verdunkeln. „Herzlichen dank für die Vorwarnung!" keuchte sie während sie die Schmerzen zu ignorieren versuchte. „Was ist passiert geht es dir gut?" fragte Barbara besorgt. Aus der Ferne waren Polizeisirenen zu hören die sich langsam näherten. Der Knochenwerfer zog mit wütendem Gesicht seine Faust aus der Wand. Helena kam schwankend auf die Beine. Er ignorierte Huntress die Sirenen kamen näher. Sie stellte sich ihm wieder Kampfbereit entgegen aber er griff nach seiner Tasche mit der Beute die er vor dem Kampf auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Mit langen Schritten rannte er an Helena vorbei in die dunkle Gasse hinter ihr, sie dachte erst gar nicht daran ihm zu folgen dafür pochte es in ihrem Kopf noch zu laut. Helena sah ihm nach „hast du etwa schon genug?" Schrie sie hinterher. Die Sirenen waren jetzt nur noch wenige Strassen entfernt. „Er ist weg." Kommentierte Helena. „Die Polizei ist gleich da du solltest auch verschwinden." Antwortete Oracle. „hat er die Beute dabei?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ja hat er." Meinte Helena verärgert sie ging in die Knie und sprang hoch an eine Feuerleiter die etwa zwei Meter über der Strasse hing. Flink kletterte sie daran hoch und verschwand auf dem Dach gerade noch rechtzeitig um aus dem Blickfeld des vorbeifahrenden Polizeiautos zu entschwinden.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Barbara nochmals sie sass im Clocktower vor ihrem Computer auf dem grossen Bildschirm lief der lokale Fernsehkanal ein Mann hielt eine Ansprache er wurde umringt von einer begeisterten Menge die ihm zu jubelten. „Helena rede mit mir." Diana stand neben Barbara „Hallo zusammen" Helenas Stimme liess beide zusammenzucken sie war nicht wie üblich mit dem Lift sonder übers Dach gekommen. Sie rieb sich die Schulter als sie näher kam. "Alles OK bei dir?" fragte Barbara besorgt. „Was ist passiert?" Helena verdrehte die Augen „Wir sprachen doch mal von so einem Typen, kannst du dich an den erinnern, etwa zwei Meter gross wirft gerne mit Knochen." Meinte sie sarkastisch „Ich sage nur eins, harter brocken." Sie stöhnte „Bin gerade noch so davon gekommen zum glück ist die Polizei aufgetaucht mein guter Freund und Helfer." Diana lachte „Hauptsächlich Freund." Grinste sie. Barbara rollte zu Helena „Lass mich mal sehen." Meinte sie und griff nach ihrem Arm Helena zuckte zurück. „Auh! Alles in Ordnung es muss mir schon um einiges schlechter gehen damit ich deine Medizinische Betreuung nötig habe." Sie entzog sich Barbaras Griff und ging einige Schritte auf den Lift zu. „Ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf und ein par Aspirin." Winkte sie ab „schon Morgen bin ich wider Fit." Barbara seufzte „Lass mich doch nur kurz einen Blick darauf werfen." „Beim letzten Mal als du das Gesagt hast durfte ich zwei Wochen das Bett nicht mehr verlassen. Such dir jemand andern den du ans Bett binden kannst." Protestierte Helena. „Beim letzten Mal hattest du auch zwei gebrochene Rippen." Erwiderte Barbara. Helena winkte „Bis Morgen." Und verschwand grinsend im Aufzug. Alfred kam die Treppe hinunter er hielt ein Tablett mit Gläsern in den Händen „Bruce war wenigstens nur halb so dickköpfig wie Helena." Stöhnte Barbara. Alfred setzte sein Tablett ab und bedachte Barbara mit einem kurzen Blick bevor er sich wider seinen Gläsern zuwandte. „Sie waren ja auch nicht die Person der das vergnügen zu kam Mr. Waynes Wunden zu versorgen. Sie können mir glauben er war schlimmer."

Der Knochenbrecher sass in seiner Wohnung der Sack mit der Beute lag neben ihm achtlos auf dem Boden er hatte den gebrochenen Arm sorgsam auf den Tisch gelegt und starrte darauf. Die Tür öffnete sich ein junger Mann trat in den Raum er war im Gegensatz zum Knochenwerfer dünn und unscheinbar. „Ich habe sie." Sagte er glücklich und legte einige Blätter auf den Tisch auf denen das Gesicht von Helena zu sehen war die sie wütend anstarrte. Der Knochenbrecher sah nicht hoch sondern konsentrierte sich weiterhin auf seinen Arm. Er war gebrochen er spürte wie die Spliter unter seiner Haut verteilt waren. „Die Schlampe hat mir den Arm gebrochen." Stöhnte er der dünne zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Du kannst es ja wider reparieren." Antwortete er gelassen während er fasziniert auf das Bild starrte. Der Knochenbrecher biss die Zähne zusammen und die Knochensplitter unter der Haut begannen sich zu bewegen und schlichen wieder zurück an ihren ursprünglichen Ort. „das sieht ja ekelhaft aus kannst du das nicht machen wenn ich nicht hier bin." Kreischte der dünne. Die haut hörte auf sich zu bewegen und der Knochenbrecher formte die Hand zu einer Faust. „Es tut verdammt weh." Meinte er mit einem leichten vibrierenden Unterton. „Konntest du sie verfolgen?" fragte er nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Der dünne begann zu grinsen wie ein Kind das gerade die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gesehen hatte und holte etwas aus seiner Manteltasche. „Ich hab da was viel besseres." Der Knochenbrecher stöhnte. Der dünne streckte ihm stolz seine Hand vor das Gesicht. „das ist ein Mikro Chip wenn du das nächste Mal gegen sie Kämpfst steckst du ihr den in ihren Mantel und wir können über den Computer verfolgen wo hin sie geht." Der Knochenbrecher war aufgestanden und bedrohend nahe an sein Gegenüber herangetreten „es hat niemand gesagt dass ich nochmals gegen sie Kämpfen muss." Fauchte er. Der Dünne wurde kleiner und begann zu grinsen. „Nur noch ein Mal dann können wir sie hinter ihrem Rücken angreifbar machen und zerstören." Der Knochenbrecher stöhnte „Ich verlange mehr Geld aber ganz schnell." Zischte er.


	2. Chapter 2

**DIE GRAUTÖNE DER NACHTWANDLER 2.Teil**

„Ich habe etwas Seltsames entdeckt." Meinte Riess während er Helena musterte. „Und dir geht es wirklich gut?" Helena musste grinsen „Ich bin mir gar nicht gewöhnt das du dir sorgen um mich machst." Riess sah sie besorgt an „Ich habe mir heute Nacht den Tatort angesehen nachdem die Streife dort gewesen ist da sind zwei riesen Löcher in den Hauswänden." Helena nickte kurz „beeindruckend hast du Fotos gemacht? Wenn das Barbara sieht wird sie ausrasten." Riess sah sie mit einem langen Blick an „das ist alles worüber du dir sorgen machst?" fragte er. Helena hob die Schultern „das und diese bescheuerten Hangover die man bekommt wen man zu viel getrunken hat." Antwortete sie kühn. Riess schüttelte den Kopf. „Also was hast du Seltsames entdeckt?" fragte sie. Riess zog ein Couvert aus der Tasche und holte mehrere Polaroidfotos heraus „Das wurde letzte Nacht aus dem Juwelier gestohlen." Helena sah sich die Fotos an „Nette Steinchen." Er reichte ihr ein Zeitungsausschnitt sie nahm ihn entgegen und sah das Bild an es zeigte eine mit Diamanten besetzte Halskette. „Wow!" meinte sie. Riess nickte zustimmend „Dieser Artikel war letzte Woche in der Gotham News. Zur Eröffnung des Ladens wurden ein par exklusive Stücke aus Europa eingeflogen und rate mal wo sie jetzt sind." Helena sah ihn an „Gestohlen würde ich mal raten." Riess schüttelte grinsend den Kopf „Der Dieb hat sie nicht mal angefasst." Helena zuckte mit den Schultern „Wahrscheinlich schwer zu verkaufen und der Typ sah nicht so aus als trägt er Frauenschmuck am Wochenende." Riess sah sie an „ich habe nachgeforscht auf dem Schwarzmarkt herrscht grosse nachfrage nach Diamanten dieser Art." „Dummer Dieb, vielleicht kann er nicht lesen." Antwortete sie. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" fragte Helena als die den Colckdower betrat. Barbara sass wie immer vor ihrem Computer, sie sah hoch. „Wie geht's der Schulter?" fragte sie zurück. Helena drehte zur Antwort ihren Arm im kreis und zeigte das alles wieder gut war. „Ausgezeichnet." Meinte Barbara und widmete sich wieder dem Computer „ich habe den Knochenbrecher in der Datenbank gefunden, zahlreiche Vorstrafen, Einbruch schwere Körperverletzung aber nichts das uns weiterhilft." Sie sah kurz über den Bildschirm als Diana die Treppe hinunter kam. „Wieso heisst er Kerl eigentlich Knochenbrecher das ist doch unlogisch er bricht doch gar keine Knochen er wirft sie wieso nennt ihr ihn nicht Knochenwerfer oder Knochenspucker?" Helena warf ihr einen abwertenden blick zu „würdest du dich Knochenspucker nennen." Fragte sie mit ekelerregtem Unterton „Und zweitens du solltest dir den Kerl mal genau ansehen." Diana trat hinter Barbara und sah neugierig auf den Bildschirm. „Sieht wie ein zu gross gewachsener Zirkusclown aus." Argumentierte sie. Helena grinste „da stellt sich die Jobsuche etwas schwierig heraus. Auf der anderen Seite würde sich das Publikum bestimmt tot lachen wen er jedes Mal mit dem Kopf den Zelteingang mitreisst." „Ihr geht heute zusammen auf Patrouille." Sagte Barbara ernst „Du lässt Helena die Arbeit machen und greifst erst ein wenn ich dir den Befehl dazu gebe." Fügte sie hinzu und sah Diana ernst an. Diese wollte Protestieren doch Barbara hob die Hand „Du hast morgen Schule ich lasse keine Ausreden wegen blauen Flecken gelten." Diana grunzte „Als hätte ich das schon mal gemacht." „Ich gebe Diana recht bei den blauen hat sie das noch nie gemacht sie waren meistens schon gelblich grün." Argumentierte Helena und setzte sich neben Barbara auf den Schreibtisch. „Denkst du er schlägt heute Abend wieder zu." Barbara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen herausfinden was er vor hat und wen er heute Nacht wieder zuschlägt sind wir vorbereitet." Sie reichte beiden ein Blatt aus dem Drucker „Ich habe alle weiteren Juweliere in New Gotam markiert. Helena du überwachst die nördlich des Colcktowers und Diana die südlichen."

„Es ist alles still." Drang Dianas Stimme durch das Com in Helenas Ohr sie war mit dem Geländewagen unterwegs während Helena die Dächer übernahm. „Achtung Alarm 42. Strasse ein Juweliergeschäft das könnte unser Mann sein." Meldete Barbara. „Jetzt nicht mehr." Meinte Helena kühn während sie sich auf den Weg machte sie war nur wenige Blocks davon entfernt. „Bin unterwegs." „Huntress du gehst vor Diana warte im Wagen wenn du dort angekommen bist, du schreitest erst ein wenn ich es dir sage." Befahl Barbara durchs Com. Von Diana war ein enttäuschtes Murmeln zu hören. „Ich bin in Sichtweite." Unterbrach Helena „gehe jetzt runter." „Sei vorsichtig." Mahnte Barbara. Helena landete vor dem Zerbrochenen Schaufenster des Geschäftes. Der Knochenbrecher war gerade dabei einige Halsketten in seinen Beutel zu stopfen. Helena schlich durch den Eingang und positionierte sich davor, sie verschränkte die Arme und meinte: „Sind die nicht etwas zu schön für dich? Ich kenne da jemanden der genau die Passenden Armreifen für dich hätte." Der Knochenbrecher sah hoch er wirkte wenig überrascht und trat auf sie zu „und stell dir vor die müsstest du nicht mal klauen die gibt es gratis." Geschickt wich sie einigen Faustschlägen aus und schlug mit aller Kraft mit ihrem Fuss zurück. Er taumelte etwas und stiess mit seinem Arm eine Glassvitrine an die bedrohlich wankte und dann auf dem Boden zerbrach. „Riess wird eine Krise bekommen." Murmelte sie als sie sich unter einem Duzend Knochepfeilen hindurch duckte. Hinter ihr zerbrach Glass als die Pfeile einschlugen. Helena griff nach einer quadratischen Glaskorpus der über einen Sockel gestülpt war, auf dessen Sockel sich glitzernder Schmuck befand und hob das Glass hoch, er löste sich ohne grossen Widerstand vom unteren Teil doch im nächsten Moment brach eine schrille Alarm aus. „Ups." Grinste sie „wie ungeschickt von mir." Sie warf ihn so fest sie konnte in seine Richtung und sah zufrieden zu wie er seitlich gegen den Kopf des Knochenbrechers schlug. Das Glas zersplitterte und hinterliess kleine schnitte in seiner rechten Gesichts hälfte. Wütend griff er nach ihr, Helena versuchte auszuweichen doch sie war um Millisekunden zu langsam er bekam den Schulterstoff ihres Ledermantels zu fassen und zog sie an sich heran. Sie rammte ihm ihre Linke in die zerschnittene Gesichtshälfte und sorgte dafür dass sich einige Glassplitter tiefer in die Wunden gruben. Er schrie auf und sie wollte aus ihrem Mantel schlüpfen doch er hatte mit seiner zweiten Hand bereiz ihre andere Schulter gepackt, sie spürte wie etwas in ihre Schulter eindrang so fest sie konnte schlug sie ein zweites Mal auf sein Gesicht ein. „Die Polizei ist schon unterwegs." Meinte sie mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen und spürte den Schmerz der sich wie ein kalter Schleier in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Er knurrte auf und stiess sie von sich weg. Helena prallte gegen die Eingangstür die bis dahin noch ganz geblieben war, zu Helenas Pech war sie aus kugelsicherem Glass. Der Aufschlag wurde von einem kleinen Blackout begleitet. Das nächste an was sich Helena wieder erinnerte war das sie auf der Strasse lag und Glasssplitter auf sie nieder prasselten. Sie sog die kühle Nachtluft in sich hinein und fluchte. „Diana eingreifen." Hörte sie Barbaras verschwommene Stimme sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Benommenheit aus ihrem Gedanken zu treiben und richtete sich auf ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte doch sie ignorierte es. Der Knochenbrecher trat neben ihr auf die Strasse und begann in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen. „Er will abhauen." Meldete sie als sie auf die Füsse sprang um ihn zu verfolgen. Er war langsam und es gelang ihr locker ihn einzuholen „Dieses mal warten wir schön bis die Polizei hier ist." Rief sie als sie ihm in die Beine rutschte und ihn so zu Fall brachte. Überrascht über ihren Angriff taumelte er noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts und prallte wie ein schwerer Kartoffelsack auf den harten Asphalt. Er rollte herum und starrte für einen kurzen Augeblick neben Helena vorbei zu den Dächern die über ihr langen dann richtete er sich langsam und mühsam auf. Helena wirbelte herum als er langsam weg humpelte. Da war Jemand auf den Dächern sie konnte die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person jetzt spüren. Der Knochenbrecher war einige Schritte weiter stehen geblieben „Keinen Schritt weiter oder du bist Knochenmuss." Hörte Helena Diana sagen sie achtete nicht darauf und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf die Dächer es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen deshalb wechselte sie auf Nachtsicht ihre Augen blitzten auf als sie sich veränderten und da war tatsächlich jemand und er hatte eine Gewehr bei sich doch die Mündung zeigte nicht auf Helena das Blut gefror in ihren Adern. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke huschte durch ihren Kopf und im nächsten Moment hatte sie auch schon die wenigen Meter zwischen sich und Diana hinter sich gebracht „Diana weg da." Schrie sie. Diana sah erschrocken hoch wie Helena auf sie zu rannte wenige Sekunden später flogen auch schon beide Frauen über den Boden neben ihnen bohrte sich die Kugel in den Asphalt. Aus dem selben Grund aus dem man immer dann den Lack eines Autos zerkratzte wen man es erst vor wenigen Tagen frisch lackiert hatte gab es ebenfalls eine ungeschriebene Regel dass wenn man unkoortiniert durch die gegen flog immer am Landepunkt die Mühlsäcke deponiert waren. Helena begann schon zu fluchen als sie bemerkte das sie darauf zu flogen und wie es nicht anders sein konnten landeten sie genau da wo sie befürchtet hatte. Sie wollte erst gar nicht wissen was sich unter der schwarzgrauen Plastikhaut verbarg doch ihr innerlicher Wunsch fand kein gehör. Mit einem leisen knirschen zerplatzte der Sack unter dem gewicht der beiden und all die Sachen die anscheinend schon seit Wochen darin lagen, und sich schon an ihre Umgebung gewöhnt hatten fanden einen neuen Platz auf Helenas Kleidern und um sie herum auf den Boden. „Igitt!" kreischte Diana angewidert. Helena ignorierte es, sie ärgerte sich darüber das die Liste über die Dinge die sie Ignorierte immer länger wurde und sprang hoch nur um ein weiteres mal den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter zu ignorieren, doch was viel wichtiger war, jemand hatte auf sie geschossen und das machte sie stink wütend. Was auf der einen Seite damit zu tun hatte das sie mit Essensresten übersäht war und auf der andern mit der Tatsache dass sie wütend war. „Ich schlag dich Windel weich." Fauchte sie und rannte los. Als sie eine Minute später über die Ziegel des Daches sprang war der Schütze bereiz weg. „Was ist passiert." Hörte sie Barbara durch das Com sagen. Irgendwo in der nähe quietschten Autoreifen. So schnell sie konnte sprang sie über die Dächer darauf zu. „Huntress hat mich gerade in einen Haufen Essensreste gestossen." Hörte sie Diana sagen. „Verdammt Diana hör auf zu jammern und setz dich hinters Steuer sie fahren in Richtung Hafen." Schnaufte Helena wütend in ihre Halskette.


	3. Chapter 3

„Du verblutest mir noch meine schönen Ledersitze" schnaubte der Dünne entsetzt der Knochenbrecher riss den Wagen um die nächste Kurve. Der Dünne griff nach halt während sein Gewehr über den Rücksitz rutschte. „weshalb fährst du eigentlich wie ein Henker wir haben sie schon lange abgehängt." Fragte er überrascht. Der Knochenbrecher gab keine antwort. „Schalt den Laptop ein ich will wissen wo sie ist." Zischte er stattdessen wütend.

„Ich steige ein." Meinte Helena etwas ausser Atem. Sekunden später zuckte Dinah zusammen als jemand auf dem Autodach landete. „Nicht langsamer werden." Befahl Huntress. „wie du willst." Antwortete sie. Die Seitentür sprang auf und Helena schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz. „Sie sind irgendwo da vorne. Ein grauer Ford." Helena zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Strasse während sie die Tür zuzog. Dinah trat das Gaspedal nach unten.

„Sie sind hinter uns!" Schrie der dünne überrascht auf als er auf den Computer starrte. Der Knochenbrecher knirschte mit den Zähnen und zog den Wagen ein weiteres mal herum so das dem Dünne fast den Computer aus den Händen rutschte „Shit." Schrie er auf. „halt deine Klappe." Schnauzte der Knochenbrecher „ich bin sonst noch taub bis wir Zuhause sind."

„Da rechts." Meinte Helena „Ich sehe sie." Antwortete Dinah verärgert und Helena suchte am Türgriff nach halt während das Auto um die Biegung schleuderte als sie ihre Hand wieder weg nahm hinterliess sie einen Blutigen Handabdruck am griff. Sie schob den schmutzigen Mantel von ihrer Schulter und tastete nach der Wunde die sie während der Aufregung ganz vergessen hatte. Der Pfeil hatte sich tief ins Fleisch gefressen und einen blutigen Schnitt hinterlassen. Sie fluchte bei dem Gedanken daran das sie Barbara nun doch an ihre Schulter lassen musste das tat meist höllisch weh. „Was ist los?" fragte Dinah und nahm ihren Blick von der Strasse um sie anzusehen. „Nichts." Zischte Helena durch zusammengebissenen zähne. „Pass lieber auf die Strasse auf." „Achtung links." Schrie sie. Dinah reagierte und zog den Wagen herum. Helena reagierte zu spät und krachte mit der verletzten Schulter gegen die Wagentür. „Rechts hier rechts." Schnaufte sie wütend und versuchte den Schmerzt so gut es ging zu ignorieren. „Ich bin nicht blind" antwortete Dinah nun auch etwas verärgert „sie wollen uns abhängen." Stellte Helena fest „Nein wirklich darauf währe ich nie gekommen." Helena schluckte die Übelkeit hinunter die ihr den Hals hoch kroch. Von ihren Fingern tropfte das blut auf das Sitzpolster. Sie öffnete das Handschuhfach um nach einem Stück Stoff oder Papier zu suchen. „Was ist los mit dir wieso bist du so stinkig." Fragte Dinah „weil ich nun mal stinke deshalb bin ich stinkig konzentrier dich auf die Strasse und halt die Klappe." Antwortete Helena und schlug das Handschuhfach frustriert ins Schloss. Als sie hoch sah kamen zwei runde Lichter auf sie zu für einen Moment fragte sie sich ob sie schon Halluzinierte „Achtung Auto." Schrie sie. Erst jetzt trat Dinah auf die Bremse und drehte wie eine wahnsinnige am Steuer. Das Auto schleuderte und verfehlte das entgegenkommende um wenige Zentimeter. Schliesslich kamen sie seitwärts am Strassenrand zu stehen. „Alles unter Kontrolle." Meinte Dinah erleichtert. „Na toll." Zischte Helena und legte sich in ihrem Sitz nach hinten. Mit geschlossenen Augen meinte sie „bringen wir das Auto nach Hause solange es noch heil ist aber das in normalem Tempo."

Helena trat aus dem Lift langsam wurde ihr schwindlig wankend ging sie auf das Sofa zu und liess sich fallen Barbara rollte auf Dinah zu die ebenfalls aus dem Lift trat. „Was ist passiert." Fragte sie „wir haben sie kurz vor dem Hafen verloren." „Dinah du blutest!" Keuchte Barbara entsetzt und rollte auf das blonde Mädchen zu. Dinah sah schockiert an sich hinunter da war tatsächlich blut auf ihrem Shirt „Oh mein Gott." Keuchte sie „die Kugel sie hat mich getroffen." Stotterte sie „wo ist die Wunde?" Barbara tastete mit zitternden Fingern danach. „Das ist nicht ihr Blut." Korrigierte Helena müde sie hatte den Kopf auf die Rücklehne gelegt und die Augen geschlossen ihr Puls hämmerte durch ihre Gedanken. Beide Frauen sahen sie erstaunt an „Dinah geh ins Labor und hohl den Verbandskoffer." Befahl Barbara scharf während sie sich Helena näherte. Helena wusste genau was nun kommen würde doch sie hatte keinen bock sie wollte schlafen. „Wo bist du verletzt?" fragte Barbara erneut diesmal ruhig und konzentriert. Helena hörte wie Alfred die Treppe hinunter kam „Zieh den Mantel aus." Befahl Barbara. Helena gab einen unwilligen Ton von sich, gehorchte jedoch und zog vorsichtig das Leder von ihren Schultern. „Alfred hohl mir sterile Tücher." „Und ein Bier." Fügte Helena hinzu. „Sehr witzig." Antwortete Barbara. Dinah kam mit einem gossen schweren Koffer zurück während Barbara die Wunde untersuchte. „Das muss genäht werden." „Da ist noch eine Überhaschung drin." Meinte Helena sarkastisch. Dinah sah verwirrt auf die Wunde „wir sind der Kugel doch ausgewichen." „Falsch ich bin der Kugel ausgewichen." Korrigierte Helena und hob kurz den Kopf „das kann man ja auch riechen." Meinte Alfred etwas weiter entfernt mit gerümpfter Nase. „Bekommen sie das wieder aus den Kleidern?" fragte Dinah besorgt „was ist das Tomaten." Fragte er und nahm ein rotes etwas von Dinah Jacke. „Nimm das weg ich bin allergisch auf Tomaten." Kreischte Dinah. „Ich bin allergisch auf Mühlsäcke." Antwortete Helena sarkastisch „könnt ihr bitte ruhig sein da hinten." Fauchte sie Barbara an „Helena was ist es?" fragte sie ernst „ein Knochenpfeil." Antwortete Helena sie ahnte was kommen würde „wir müssen ins Labor ich habe hier nicht genügend Licht." Helena stöhnte „hab ich es mir gedacht Alfred wo ist mein Bier?" „helfen sie ihr." Befahl Barbara und rollte davon. Alfred ignorierte die Frage und griff unter Helenas gesunden Arm „kommen sie Miss Helena." Meinte er sanft. Sie fluchte nochmals damit sie etwas erwidert hatte und stand auf, ihre Beine gaben nach als es vor ihren Augen kurz schwarz wurde, Alfred stützte sie. Dinah kam dazu und wollte den andern Arm ergreiffen. „Ich werde dir den Hals umdrehen wen du die Schulter berührst." Fauchte sie Dinah mit mitgenommener Stimme an. Langsam ging sie auf das Labor zu doch Helena verlor irgendwo auf dem Weg das Bewusstsein.

Als sie wider zu sich kam spürte sie ein stechen in ihrer Schulter „Das sieht grausig aus." Meinte Dinah mit bebender Stimme Barbara zog die Nadel heraus und verknöpfte die beiden enden miteinander „du solltest eigentlich schon im Bett sein es ist schon nach eins und ich bin hier fast fertig den Rest geht auch ohne das du daneben stehst." Dinah verliess grummelnd das Labor. Barbara setzte erneut mit der Nadel an Helena zuckte zurück „Ahu!" Barbara griff mit dem Handschuh nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie zurück sie schien wenig überrascht über Helenas plötzliches Wachsein. „Nur noch ein Stich das wirst du auch noch überstehen." Meinte sie sachlich. Helena legte ihren Kopf zurück auf den kalten Metalltisch „Wie geht's jetzt weiter?" fragte sie Barbara. Diese stach nochmals zu Helena zuckte zog ihre Schulter jedoch nicht weg. „Du wirst für die nächsten Tage erst Mals nichts tun. Keine Patroullien. Dann sehen wir weiter" Barbara bandagierte die Wunde. „Was ist wenn sie morgen wieder zu schlagen?" Protestierte Helena. Barbara zog die Handschuhe aus. „Du hast einiges an Blut verloren du musst dich erst mal wieder erholen ich denke New Gottham kann auch zwei oder drei Nächte ohne dich auskommen." Sie wandte sich ab und drehet Helena den Rücken zu diese nutzte die Gelegenheit und schob ihre Schuhe über den Rand des Tisches. Sie richtete sich auf, eigentlich wollte sie etwas erwidern aber ein Schwall schwindelkeit schnürten ihr die kehle zu und sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren nicht über den Rand zu fallen. Barbara hatte sich wieder umgedreht und sah ihr emotionslos zu „was habe ich dir gerade erklärt." Helena rutschte etwas benommen vom Tisch und setzte sich in den ersten Stuhl der in reichweite stand. „Erholen keine grossen Anstrengungen ich habe es begriffen." Barbara räumte einige Dosen zurück in den Schrank und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen mit Tappletten heraus „Davon solltest du eine Nehmen Alfred hat dir ein Bett bereit gemacht damit du heute nicht nach Hausen musst." Helena musste ehrlich zugeben dass ein frisches Bett nicht schlecht klang. Müde griff sie nach den Tappletten und ging zur Tür dort drehte sie sich nochmals und sah zu Barbara die immer noch dabei war einige Sachen zu verstauen. „Ich weiss du bekommst diese Worte wenig von mir zu hören aber auch wenn ich es nicht viel sage danke ich dir trotzdem dafür dass du in den letzten Jahren immer wieder meinen Arsch gerettet hast." Barbara sah verdutzt hoch und die beiden Frauen sahen sich für einen Moment schweigend an. "Vielleicht sollte ich dich doch nochmals durchchecken du benimmst dich nicht wie Helena." Helena winkte ab „das muss die Müdigkeit und der Blutverlust sein." meinte sie mit einem schwachen grinsen und wollte gehen. „Warte." sagte Barbara für einen Moment dachte Helena das sie das mit dem nochmals durchchecken ernst gemeint hatte doch dann meinte sie nur „Danke." Helenas grinsen wuchs etwas „ich dachte nur ich sollte es mal erwähnen." Sie machte kehrt und ging.

Das Auto stand auf der anderen Strassenseite es war dasselbe wie am Vorabend. Zwei Männer sassen darin und beobachteten wie eine Frau Mitte 30 mit ihrem Rollstuhl aus dem Gebäude kam. „Das Signal hat sich seit gestern Abend nicht mehr bewegt." Stellte der Dünne fest. „das ist die Kleine von gestern." Meinte der Breitschulterige der am Steuer sass und deutete hinüber. Die Rollstuhllady wurde von einem blonden Mädchen begleitet sie hatte einige Bücher dabei beide stiegen in den Geländewagen ein. „Wir verfolgen sie mal sehen wo sie hin wollen." Meinte der Knochenbrecher.

Alfred trat in Helenas Zimmer die Schalousinen waren dunkel und verliehen dem Raum eine dämmrige Atmosphäre. Er hatte den schwarzen Ledermantel in den Händen und legte ihn über das Bett wobei ein kleines Gerätchen aus einer der Seitentaschen fiel und unter das bett rutschte. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte Helena schwach „kurz nach eins." Antwortete Alfred „ich habe ihren Mantel etwas gereinigt und genäht." Helena grinste „sie können nähen ich habe zwei par Jeans zuhause die etwas gekürzt werden müssten. Ich werde sie mal rüber bringen." „ich bin Butler nicht Schneider." Protestierte Alfred „ich werde ihnen aber gerne etwas zu essen machen wen sie hungrig sind." Meinte er freundlich „das klingt toll." Antwortete sie „ich komme hoch um es zu essen." Alfred musterte sie skeptisch „es währe empfehlenswert wen sie noch etwas liegen blieben." „Alfred mir machen schon die Knochen weh vom Rumliegen." „wie sie wünschen Miss Helena."

„Na endlich seit ihr wieder zurück." Begrüsste sie Barbara und Dinah als diese durch die Lifttür traten. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Barbara alarmiert „hat das Delphi Programm Alarm geschlagen?" Helena liess die Schultern fallen „nein es ist alles ruhig und das schon den ganzen Tag." Meinte sie deprimiert „ist das etwas ungewöhnliches?" fragte Diana etwas verwirrt Barbara schüttelte den Kopf. „es war so ruhig das ich mich gelangweilt habe und Alfred." Helena warf dem Butler einen bösen blick zu „Er hat den Trainingsraum zugeschlossen und will mir den Schlüssel nicht geben." Sie verschränkte die Arme „dazu kommt noch das es hier im Haus einer der besten und schnellsten Computer gibt aber er hat nicht mal ein blödes Kartenspiel installiert." Barbara rollte zu dem Computer und meinte besorgt „du warst am Computer?" Helena schüttelte den Kopf „kaum zehn Minuten." zischte sie „Alfred hat es mir verboten." Der Butler trat die Treppe hinunter „zu meiner Verteidigung Miss Helena wollte eines dieser albernen spiele installieren." Helena schnaufte „es hätte keiner gemerkt." Maulte sie. „Eindeutig schlimmer als Master Bruce." Sagte Alfred müde als hätte er einer seiner schlimmsten Tage endlich hinter sich gebracht. Helena warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick hinterher. Barbara lachte „Katzen DNA." Meinte sie amüsiert.


	4. Chapter 4

**DIE GRAUTÖNE DER NACHTWANDLER Teil 4**

Der Wagen war vor der Schule parkiert es war dunkel und nur einige der Strassenlaternen funktionierten. Die dünne Gestalt trat auf den Wagen zu und öffnete die Beifahrertür er winkte mit seiner Camera „ich habe sie." Er stieg ein „zurück zum Clocktower." Befahl er während er den Chip der Camera in den Laptop schob der Knochenberecher startete den Wagen und fuhr los. „Die Rollstuhl Lady heisst Barbara Gordon Tochter des alten Commissioner und Lehrerin an der New Gotham High. Die kleine heisst Diana Redmond sie lebte bei ihren Adoptiveltern bis sie vor einem Jahr wegrannte und nach New Gottham kam. Barbara Gordon hat sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen das ist allerdings nicht das erste Mal vor einigen Jahren hat sie ein Mädchen namens Helena Kyle adoptiert. Aber ich habe die ganzen Schulakten durchsucht und ich konnte kein einziges Foto von ihr finden." Er sah hoch „weist du was das bedeutete?" fragte er der Knochenbrecher nickte grinsend „wir haben unsere Rächerin der Nacht gefunden." Der andere grinste „ich würde deine Knochen dafür verwetten das den Namen zu dem Gesicht gefunden haben." Der Knochebrecher warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Das sollten wir dem Boss melden." Meinte der dünne doch der andere schüttelte den Kopf „erstens wissen wir nicht hundert Prozent das sie es wirklich ist, wenn es nicht stimmt wird uns der Boss den Kopf ab reissen. Zweitens hinterlassen wir viel mehr Eindruck wenn wir ihr ein Geschenk bringen und zwar Huntress mit einer roten Schleife um den Hals."

„Riess hat den Batring gedrückt." Meldete Barbara „ich gehe." Antwortete Helena doch Barbara verschränkte die Arme „was ist?" fragte Helena verärgert „es sind jetzt schon zwei Tage hinter einander in denen ich hier herum sitze und nichts mache wen ich hier nicht raus komme laufe ich noch Amok." Sie zog sich den Ledermantel über vorsichtig auf der rechten Seite um nicht mit der Wunde in Berührung zu kommen. „Ausserdem ist es ein Gespräch was kann da schon passieren." Murmelte sie etwas leiser. Barbara sah sie prüfend an und meinte dann „Ok aber versuche dich zu schonen keine grossen Sprünge." Helena grinste „Ja Mama." Und verschwand über das Dach. Natürlich hörte sie nicht auf Barbara das war das erste Mal seit zwei Tagen in denen sie wieder draussen war und sie fühlte sich voller Energie.

„das ging aber schnell." Meinte Riess als Helena grinsend neben ihn auf dem Asphalt landete „was habe ich dir gesagt." Hörte sie Barbaras verärgerte stimme durch ihr Com. Sie ignorierte Barbara und fragte „was gibt's?" Riess sah ihr für einen langen Augenblick in die Augen „ich wollte dich wieder einmal sehen" er grinste „es sieht so aus als hättest du die Diebe verjagt. Der letzte Beutezug ging voll in die Hosen sie mussten ihre Beute zurück lassen." Helena sah ihn an „ich hoffe nicht das sie die Stadt schon verlassen habe ich habe nämlich noch ein Hühnchen mit ihnen zu rupfen." Meinte sie mit erwartungsvoller Stimme. „Was läuft sonst so?" fraget er. Helena zucke mit den Schultern „alles ruhig richtig langweilig." Er lächelte „du klingst bei diesen Worten so negativ das kann auch eine gute Sache sein." Helena sah ihn fragend an „und was soll daran gut sein?" fragte sie er lächelte immer noch „ich dachte mir schon das du das sagen würdest." Und er fügte hinzu „Abendessen?" sie begann nun auch zu grinsen „klingt einladet." Antwortete sie.

Etwas weiter entfernt stand ein Wagen wieder sassen die beiden Männer darin „ihr Kontakt bei der Polizei." Meinte der Dünne und rieb sich die Hände „der Kreis ist geschlossen ich denke wir haben genug Informationen um mit unserem Plan zu beginnen. Der alte Mann den wir heute gesehen haben das muss der Butler der Familie sein. der Alte Wayne hat ein Haus ausserhalb der Stadt. Ich schlage vor wir fangen beim schwächsten Glied der Kette an und wen wir glück haben gibt es in dem Haus auch noch einziges zu hohlen." „Schau mal." Meinte der Knochenbrecher und deutete auf die Zwei gestallten die sich für einen Moment lang umarmten.

Helena zuckte zurück als Riess ihre Schulter berührte. Und wand sich aus seiner Umarmung. Er sah sie etwas perplex an „was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. „Nur ein Kratzer." Antwortete Helena und rieb sich ihre Schulter „lass uns jetzt gehen."

Alfred schloss die Tür zum Anwesen der Waynes auf und tippte den Code ein der das Alarmsystem ausschaltete. Ohne Vorwarnung standen zwei Männer hinter ihm der einte drückte ihm die Mündung seines Gewehrs in den Rücken. „Gegen sie langsam hinein." Befahl eine Stimme Alfred gehorchte im inneren des Hauses angelangt begann ein weiterer Countdown zu piepen „schalten sie es aus." Befahl der Mann weiter Alfred drehte sich langsam zu den Dieben um beide waren Maskiert und breit gebaut. „Und was meine Herren sollte mich dazu bringen ihren befehlen zu gehorchen." Fragte Alfred ruhig. Die beiden Diebe warfen sich einen Fragenden Blick zu. „ich… ich werde sie erschiessen." Zischte der eine mit der Waffe. Alfred hob die Brauen "um ihnen mühe und unnötige schmerzen zu ersparen wage ich zu behaupten das sie noch nie in ihrem Leben eine solche Waffe in den Händen gehalten haben, wenn sie die Waffe so abfeuern wie sie ,sie jetzt halten ist er erstens ziemlich ungewiss ob sie ihr Ziel wirklich treffen und zweitens wird ihnen der Rückstoss das Handgelenk brechen. Des weiteren erlaube ich mir zu behaupten das sie Amateure sind und sich in dieser Waffe keine Patronen befinden geschweige den das sie die Kurage habe abzudrücken." Er musterte die beiden „Meine Herren sie haben noch genau 10 Sekunden zeit um das ganze nochmals zu überdenken und das Wayne Anwesen zu verlassen. Dann währe ich sogar dazu geneigt keine Anzeige gegen sie zu erstatten." Der Dieb schien sich einige Sekunden unsicher doch dann drückte er ohne Vorwahrung den Auslöser. Die Kugel raste aus der Mündung und der Mann schrie auf als der Rückstoss ihm tatsächlich das Handgelenk brach „Verdammte scheisse." Schrei der Zweite Alfred sank langsam in sich zusammen etwas überrascht sah er auf die Bauchwunde aus der Blut floss „las uns abhauen." Schrie der zweite als die Alarmanlage wenige Sekunden später losheulte. Die Beiden rannten los aus dem Haus.

Helena trat aus dem Lift und griff nach der Jeansjacke die über dem Sofa lag. Sie zog die Jeansjacke über „Ich gehe dann mal nach Hause." Meinte sie zu Barbara „wo ist Alfred?" fragte sie. Barbara starrte abwesend auf ihren Bildschirm sie hatte nicht mal aufgesehen als Helena den Raum betratt „Er ist vor einer Stunde noch Hause gegangen." Antwortete sie. „Diana ist auf dem Rückweg von der Patrouille heute war's auch wieder ruhig." „Ich weiss ich war mit Gotthams Polizei Nachtessen." grinste sie. Barbara sah hoch „Cool." Helena gähnte „Also dann bis Morgen." Helena ging auf den Lift zu „warte." Schrie Barbara. Helena reagierte und griff mit beiden Händen zwischen die sich schliessende Lifttür ein leichtes stechen machte sich in ihrer Schulter bemerkbar. „Was ist los?" fragte sie mit einem leicht verärgerten unterton der ihr selber galt, als sie in den Raum zurück trat. Barbaras Gesicht sah besorgt aus was den ärger in Helena wie wegblies. „Es wurde gerade Alarm im Wayne Anwesen ausgelöst." Helena packte ihren Mantel „bin schon unterwegs." Meinte sie während sie wieder auf den Lift zu rannte. „Helena warte ich schicke Diana." Helena reagierte nicht als sich die Lifttür vor ihr schloss. „Diana schnell mach dich auf den Weg zum Wayne Anwesen der Sicherheitsalarm wurde ausgelöst. Helena ist schon unterwegs." „Verstanden." Antwortete Diana.

Helenas Gedanken rasten während sie sich so schnell sie konnte über die Dächer dem Anwesen näherte. Was war passiert Einbrecher? Während sie unterwegs war wuchs die Wut in ihr aber auch die Sorge es war immer noch das Anwesen ihres Vaters wussten die Einbrecher über das versteck unter dem Haus bescheid wollte sich irgend jemand an ihr und ihrem Vater rächen was war mit Alfred. Helena betete dafür das sich der Butler irgendwo verkrochen hatte und unverletzt war.

Als sie wenig später durch die Offenen Tür trat gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern, Alfred war nur noch schwach bei Bewusstsein. „Oh mein Gott." Stiess sie hervor. „Barbara ruf sofort einen Krankenwagen Alfred wurde Verletzt." Während sie zu ihm rannte, Sie hörte wie Barbara am anderen Ende nach Luft schnappte. „Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte sie. Helena kniete neben dem Butler nieder sein Hemd war voller Blut und auch auf dem Boden begann sich langsam eine Lache zu bilden. „Ich würde sagen ziemlich schlimm. Sag denen sie sollen sich beeilen." „Oh nein." Drang Barbaras stimme durch das Com. Helena legte ihre Hände auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu Stoppen. „Alfred." Sagte sie sanft. „Was ist passiert?" Alfred schlug die Augen auf „Zwei Männer…" stammelte er schwach. „Maskiert." Diana trat hinter sie „Oh mein Gott was ist passiert." Wimmerte sie Tränen drangen in ihre Augen. „Er hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen ich habe sie gewarnt nicht zu schiessen…" stammelte Alfred weiter. Wut stieg in Helena hoch und das Diana hinter ihr stand und Heulte brachte das Feuer in ihr nur noch mehr zum lodern. „Diana." Zischte sie „hör auf zu heulen und hilf mir." Diana wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen „was soll ich tun?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme „leg deine Hände auf die Wunde damit er nicht noch mehr Blut verliert." Diana gehorchte und Helena richtete sich auf „Der Krankenwagen ist gleich bei euch." Sagte Barbara „ich mache mich auf den weg ins Spital. Oracle Ende." Helena ging einige Schritte weg und sah sich um „Helena bleib bitte bei mir." Flehte Diana sie an. Helena reagierte nicht sie war sich sicher das der Eingangsbereich Videoüberwachte war Batman konnte mit Sicherheit jeden beobachten der sein Haus betrat. Etwas versteckt in der oberen Ecke des Raumes war tatsächlich eine kleine schwarze Kamera angebracht. „Alfred wohin geht die Videoaufnahme?" fragte sie. Alfred öffnete seine Augen etwas „Bathöhle." Antwortete er schwach. Helena rannte in die Bibliothek und ignorierte weiter Dianas Rufe hinter ihr. Sie benutzte den geheimen Tunnel und trat wenige Sekunden später in die schummrige Höhle die sich unter dem Anwesen erschloss. Sie war noch nicht sehr viele male hier gewesen alles schien noch so als hätte Batman hier vor wenigen Minuten erst gestanden. Ein Schauder ging Helena den rücken hinunter wahrscheinlich hielt Alfred die Höhle seines alten Meisters staubfrei. Schnell ging sie zu dem Computerterminal und startete das System. Ungeduldig wartete sie bis alle Buchstaben und Zahlen über den Schirm geflimmert waren und das Bild weiss wurde. Sie hörte wie oben die Sirenen des Krankenwagens lauter wurden. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie sich im System zu Recht fand und das Überwachungsband zurückspulte. Sie sah zu wie zuerst Diana und dann auch sie rückwärts aus dem Haus verschwanden. dann sah sie die beiden Männer sie stoppte das band und drückte Play es traf sie wie ein Faustschlag in den Bauch als sie sich die Stelle ansah in der Alfred getroffen zu Boden sank. Sie stoppte das Bild erneut und Zoomte etwas verloren auf die Diebe und wieder zurück sie waren beide maskiert und deshalb war nicht viel brauchbares vorhanden doch dann kam ihr eine Idee sie zoomte auf die hand des bewaffneten Diebes und sah genau wie diese etwas seitwärts abstand „Alfred hatte recht." Murmelte sie. Als sie wieder nach oben kam war der Krankenwagen bereits weg. Sie verharrte einige Sekunden an der Stelle an der Alfred gelegen hatte es hatte sich eine Menge an Blut auf dem Boden angesammelt. Sie ging nach draussen es dämmerte bereits keine gute Gelegenheit um auf den Dächern herumzuturnen. Sie ging wieder ins Haus und nahm sich einige der Schlüssel aus dem Kästchen neben der Tür „Mal sehen was wir da so alles haben." Sie öffnete das Garagentor ein Helm lag auf einer der Maschinen, Helena zog ihn über und zog den richtigen Schlüsselanhänger mit Schlüssel aus dem Haufen und warf den Rest achtlos auf den Boden. Sie setzte sich auf das Bike und fuhr in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Diana sass ungeduldig im Wartesaal als Helena eintrat „wo warst du?" fragte sie als sie Helena sah. Helena antwortete nicht sonder fragte „wo ist Barbara?" Diana hob die Schultern „ich habe versucht sie zu erreichen aber sie geht nicht ran sie ist wahrscheinlich unterwegs. Sie hohlen gerade die Kugel raus." Helena drehte sich um und verliess den Saal wieder. „wo gehst du hin?" Diana war aufgesprungen. Doch Helena hielt sie zurück „du wartest hier auf Barbara und meldest dich sobald sie hier ist." Diana war noch nicht bereit aufzugeben „was hast du in der Villa gesehen?" fragte sie. Helena schnaufte energisch aus „Ich habe vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gefunden die Diebe ausfindig zu machen aber ich brauche dich hier du musst es mir unmittelbar mitteilen wenn Barbara hier ist oder wenn du was von Alfreds zustand hörst." Diana wollte protestieren doch Helena unterbrach sie „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Einwände du tust was ich sage beschweren kannst du dich später." Mit diesen Worten ging Helena zurück in die Empfangshalle. „Ist in der letzten Stunde jemand mit einem gebrochenen Handgelenk hier eingewiesen worden?" fragte sie die dicke Empfangsdame diese musterte sie über ihre Brillengläser „wer fragt?" meinte sie trocken. Helena holte Luft „Helena Kyle." Antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu. Die Dame blätterte durch ihre Akten und sah wieder hoch. „Dunkles Haar, Junger Mann," „breite Schultern." Riet Helena. „Sind sie die Freundin?" Helena biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte langsam. Die Dame sah auf ihren Block „3.Stock Zimmer 351 er wird gerade geschient. Er hatte Glück nur ein einfacher Bruch." Helena begann zu grinsen „das lässt sich ändern." und ging davon. Helena hatte die Türnummer nach kleiner Schwierigkeit endlich gefunden diese Spitäler waren kaum auf Logik aufgebaut sie glaubte kaum das sich die Ärzte hier zurecht fanden. Sie wollte gerade das Zimmer mit der schönen Nummer 351 öffnen das logischer weise gegenüber ein Zimmer mit der Aufschrift Röntgenraum Nr. 15 hatte zur rechten Seite befand sich der Notausgang und zur linke ein weiterer gang der zur Nr.314 führte. Jedenfalls wollte Helena gerade die Tür öffnen als sich Diana über das Com meldete ihre Stimme klang weinerlich „Helena sie haben gerade Barbara eingeliefert." Meldete sie unter Tränen „Was?" fragte Helena ihr Blut begann bereiz wieder zu Kochen. Diana schniefte „Sie hatte ein Autounfall sie vermuten das sie jemand von der Strasse abgedrängt hat. Sie ist auf der Intensiv." Helena brachte kein Wort heraus ihr Herz war für einen Moment stehen geblieben und weigerte sich Weiterzuschlagen. „Die… die Beschreibung des Officers passt auf den Wagen den wir vor ein par Tagen zum Hafen verfolgt haben." „Knochenbrecher." Stiess Helena hervor. Wut brannte in ihren Andern und der Puls pochte in ihrem Kopf. Anstelle die Tür zu öffnen holte Helena Anlauf und trat sie ein. Die Schwester liess ihr Tablar fallen als die Tür gegen die Wand krachte. Der Arzt war dabei einen breitschultrigen Mann den Arm zu verbinden alle sahen hoch. Helena trat ein die Krankenschwester kam auf sie zu und sagte „Tut mir leid aber sie müssen sich noch einen Moment gedulden wir sind gleich soweit." Sie wollte hach Helenas Arm greifen „Bitte warten…" Helena stiess sie aus dem weg die Schwester knallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Raus hier." Befahl sie dem Arzt. Dieser gehorchte ohne Widerstand und verliess den Raum. „Ich bin der falsche." Stammelte der Mann mit dem gebrochenen Arm „Ich bin Heute morgen gestürzt." „Wo ist der Knochenbrecher?" Fragte Helena Wütend „Ich weiss nicht von wem sie reden. Ich bin gestürzt die Treppe…Aua!" er schrie auf als Helena das gebrochene Handgelenk ergriff „wo ist er?" fragte sie erneut. Sie drückte noch etwas härter zu der Mann begann zu schreien, nun reagierte sein Kumpel „Was soll das?" schrie er und rammte ihr seine Faust in die Seite. Helena zuckte zurück und liess das Handgelenk los. Sie erwiderte die Geste und rammte ihm die ihre in den Bauch er sank stöhnend auf den Boden. Helena widmete sich wieder dem Zweiten. Er hielt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen seine Hand. „Ich bin nicht aufgelegt um Spielchen zu spielen. Wenn du nicht redest landest du auch in einem Bett allerdings im Keller mit gratis Leichensack." Zischte sie Wütend. „Okey Okay." Er hob die gesunde Hand „wir sollten uns das Geld in einer Lagerhalle unter am Pier abholen." "Wo?" fragte Helena und ergriff zum Nachdruck erneut seine Hand. Er schrie auf obwohl sie noch kaum zudrückte „wir sollten ihn anrufen wen der Job erledigt ist." Stotterte er. „Worauf wartest du den noch?" fauchte Helena. Der Mann holte sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer. „Ein falsches Wort und ich reisse dir den Ganzen Arm weg." Warnte sie. Der Mann hinter ihr hielt sich jammernd den Bauch. Helena trat ihm mit ihrem Fuss ins Gesicht dann kippte er nach hinten und war ruhig. „Lagerhalle 83. bei der Fischfabrik 18.00 Uhr." Antwortete der Mann wenige Augenblicke nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte. „Danke Sehr." Sie nahm im das Mobiltelefon aus der Hand und warf es gegen die Wand. Die Einzelteile prasselten auf die besingungslose Krankenschwester nieder. Sie drückte das kaputte Handgelenk nach hinten bis es ein weiteres befriedigendes knacken von sich gab „das ist für Alfred." Zischte sie. Der Mann schrie auf. Wenige Sekunden später stürmte ein Wachmann in den Raum dicht gefolgt von dem Arzt doch Helena hatte sich bereits aus dem Fenster geschwungen.


	5. Chapter 5

**DIE GRAUTÖNE DER NACHTWANDLER Teil 5**

Helena drehte das Gas auf und raste mit dem Bike zurück in Richtung Stadt ihr war egal wenn sie nun die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ihre Seite brannte vom Faustschlag doch sie ignorierte die Schmerzen. Vor dem Darkhorse parkierte sie das Bike und sprang ab. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie nach der Tür griff. Sie trat in die Bar und nahm eine Flasche Whisky vom Tresen sie füllte sich ein Glass und trank es. Helena griff erneut nach der Flasche und liess sich hinter der Theke hinuntergleiten. „Verdammt nicht schon wieder." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Bilder ihrer Mutter wie sie Blutend am Boden lag zuckten durch ihr inneres Auge. „Nicht du auch noch Barbara." Murmelte sie leise während die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie setzte die Flasche an und trank einen grossen Schluck. „Helena." Riess trat in die Bar. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Was willst du?" fragte sie mit einem verärgerten unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Ich komme gerade vom Spital." Antwortete er „Diana hat nach dir gefragt." Helena stand auf „wie geht es Barbara?" fragte sie leise. „Sie ist im Koma." Antwortete er trübe. „Jemand wird dafür bezahlen." Zischte Helena kalt. Riess griff nach ihren Händen „las mich das machen ich werde sie schon finden du bist im Moment emotional zu geladen. Du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich hinlegen." Helena schüttelte den Kopf „du hast vergessen das ich kein Polizistin bin. Ich bin nicht an eure Regeln gebunden ich werde nach den Dreckskerlen suchen." Er sah sie an, Mitgefühl lag in seinem Blick, doch genau das machte sie Wütend „du wirst alles zerstören wofür du gekämpft hast wenn du so weitermachst ich konnte die Männer im Krankenhaus gerade noch so davon abhalten nicht ein Phantombild von dir zu erstellen." Helena starrte ihn wütend an „ich hätte ihm nicht nur das Handgelenk sonder den Hals brechen sollen." Riess schwieg und Helena erwartete für einen Moment das sie von Barbaras Stimme korrigiert wurde doch niemand sagte etwas und sie realisierte das sie nun alleine die Entscheidungen traf. Ihre Augen blitzten auf und sie riss sich von ihm los. „Es ist vorbei ich bin nicht mehr bereit das leben meiner Freunde zu opfern nur um das Richtige zu tun." Sie holte Luft „Ich bin nicht wie Batman." Fügte sie hinzu. Riess starrte sie verwirrt an „niemand verlangt von dir dass du wie dein Vater bist." Meinte er. Helena nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche und sah ihn nochmals an „Ich bin auch nicht Huntress. Huntress ist jemanden der Barbara erfunden hatte jemanden der New Gottham von dem Verbrechen reinigt. Huntress liegt mit Barbara im Koma ich bin Helena und ich werde dafür sorgen das solche Menschen wie der Knochenbrecher nicht mehr aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen können, sogar noch besser er kommt gar nicht erst hinein sondern direkt unter die Erde." Sie stellte die Flasche auf die Bar und ging Richtung Tür „Helena warte." Rief Riess Helena drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen „Auf Wiedersehen Jesse." Mit diesen Worten verliess sie die Bar.

Helena stand im Türbogen zum Krankenzimmer Barbara lag in einem der Betten ihre Augen waren geschlossen ihr Gesicht bleich. Es schmerzte Helena sie so zu sehen. Dinah sass neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand. Sie Hatte den Rücken zum Eingang und bemerkte deshalb nicht dass Helena da stand. Sie wartete einige Minuten und sah zu wie Dinah sanft mit Barbara sprach und sich dabei immer wieder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Helena drehte sich um und wollte gehen als sich ihr ein Rollstuhl in den wegstellte. „Sie sollten hinein gehen und Dinah Gesellschaft leisten Miss. Helena." Meinte Alfred seine stimme klang etwas schwach. „Helena." Erklang hinter ihr die Stimme von Dianah. Das war genau was sie verhindern wollte, sie wollte kurz schauen wie es Barbara geht und dann unentdeckt wieder verschwinden um zu erledigen was sie zu erledigen hatte. „Wow sie sind schon wieder auf Alfred." Meinte sie ironisch, ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsam kalten Unterton den sie selbst nicht mochte. „nun ich habe mich dafür entschieden ein unartiger Patient zu sein." antwortete Alfred ernst. „Helena wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" fragte Dinah flehend. „Ich habe herausgefunden wer dafür zur Verantwortung zu ziehen ist und genau das werde ich nun tun." Antwortete Helena „Barbara hätte nicht gewollt das sie…" begann Alfred doch Helena unterbrach ihn „Barbara ist nicht hier um mir das zu sagen und Hätte die Polizei sich vor Jahren richtig um solche Kriminelle gekümmert. Würden wir nicht genau jetzt hier stehen und Darüber diskutieren." Helena setzte sich in Bewegung sie hielt es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus warum verstand sie niemand, sie hatten alle etwas besseres zu tun und das war im Krankenhaus neben Barbaras Bett zu vergraulen und zu Heulen und darauf zu warten das ein Wunder geschieht. Doch leider war die Traurige Wahrheit das sich bestimmte Sachen nicht von selbst erledigen sonder erledigt werden mussten.

Die Lagerhalle war gegenüber der Fischfabrik man konnte es regelrecht riechen. Helena hatte ihr Bike weit genug weg abgestellt um nicht gehört oder gesehen zu werden. Langsam schlich sie sich in die Lagerhalle hinein sie war noch etwas zu früh. Doch mit etwas Glück konnte sie sich ein gutes Versteck suchen um auf die Gangster zu warten. Doch sie musste nicht lange warten kaum war sie auf einige der Frachtcontainer gestiegen die im hintern Teil der Halle gestapelt waren wurden die zwei grossen Eingangstore aufgeschoben. Helena duckte sich in den Schatten des nächsten Container. Zwei Gestalten traten in die Halle. „Du versteckst dich hinter den Containern und ich empfange sie." Befahl der Dünne „sobald sie in der Halle sind jagst du ihnen einen Pfeil durch den Rücken." Der Knochenbrecher nickte und ging auf Helena zu die etwa 10 Meter über ihm stand. Adrenalin fuhr durch Helenas Adern, ungeduldig richtete sie sich auf „ich muss euch leider mitteilen dass ich eure beiden Handlanger schon heute morgen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert habe." Sagte sie Kalt. Beide sahen erstaunt zu ihr hoch. „aber ich habe doch am Telefon mit Tom geredet." Überlegte der Dünne überrascht „ich hohl sie da runter." Knirschte der Knochenbrecher und in der nächsten Sekunde rasten zwei Knochenpfeile auf Helena zu sie schien etwas zu überrascht um auszuweichen. Sie trafen sie in der Brust und sie stürzte rückwärts zwischen den Containern hinunter. Der Dünne begann zu lachen „das war einfacher als ich dachte." Schrie er triumphierend. Der Knochenbrecher trat näher an die Container heran "es hat sie voll erwischt ich wird sie rausziehen" er trat den dunkeln Zwischenraum zu im nächsten Augenblick traten ihm zwei Stiefel ins Gesicht er taumelte rückwärts. "Sucht ihr mich." Fragte Helena als sie mit beiden Füssen vor dem Knochbrecher auf dem Boden landete. Die Knochenpfeile steckten immer noch in ihrer Brust. Sie zog sie heraus und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. „Die Polizei nennt dieses nette ding eigentlich eine Kugelsichere Weste aber ich habe mir gedacht das sie sicher auch gegen Pfeilen funktioniert." Sie grinste böse. Blut lief über das Gesicht des Knochenbrechers doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er setzte zum Angriff an doch er war nicht schnell genug und sie wich seinen Schlägen problemlos aus. Auch sie trat und schlug zu doch sie wusste jetzt dass sie ihn nicht so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit begannen seine Bewegungen langsamer zu werden. Sie nutzte diese Gelegenheit sprang and einer der Wände hoch schlug mit ihren Elenbogen gleichzeitig auf seinen Schädel ein. „Schon müde?" fragte sie mit bösem unterton. Er wankte etwas doch nun mischte sich der Dünne ein. Er griff mit einem Baseballschläger an. Helena hatte keine Zeit mehr um auszuweichen, sie werte ihn mit ihren Unterarmen ab was dafür sorgte das der schmerz durch ihre Arme wanderte. Der Knochenbrecher hatte sich schon wieder gefangen und erneut Pfeile auf sie abgefeuert. Helena warf den Dünnen gegen die Wand wo er bewusstlos zusammensank und versuchte vor den Pfeilen in Deckung zu gehen. Doch einer erreichte sein Ziel, als sie weg sprang drang der Pfeil unterhalb ihrer Weste in ihr Fleisch ein streifte ihre Rippen und trat hinten wieder aus. Helena machte einen Salto über den Boden und landete auf ihren Beinen der Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper. Sie verharrte einen Moment wie gelähmt und biss die Zähen zusammen. „Verdammt nicht schon wieder." Zischte sie. Der Baseball Schläger rollte vor ihre Füsse und der Knochenbrecher setzte zum Angriff an. „Nettes Timing." Murmelte sie und wich dem Angriff mit einer weiteren Rolle aus in der sie sich den Schläger griff. Mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfend landete sie wieder auf ihren Füssen. Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten Blut lief unter der Weste hervor und über ihr linkes Hosenbein. „Na toll." Sie sah im Augenwinkel wie er erneut Angriff und darauf hatte sie gewartet mit aller Kraft die sie besass schlug sie mit dem Schläger zu. Das Holz zersplitterte als es auf seine Schulter auftraf und dann seinen Kopf streifte. Er flog seitlich an ihr vorbei und prallte gegen die Backsteinwand in der er eine Delle hinterliess. Helena sah erstaunt auf das hintere Stück des Griffes das sie noch in der Hand hielt. Stöhnend versuchte sich der Dünne wieder aufzurichten. Helena trat auf ihn zu in der Hand immer noch das war vom Schläger übrig geblieben war. „Ihr habt die Jungs angeheuert um Alfred zu Töten und dann habt ihr Barbaras Wagen von der Strasse gedrängt." Funkelte sie ihn an. Sie packte ihn am Kragen seines Shirts und hob ihn etwas an. „Weshalb?" Er brachte nur ein gurgeln hervor „wer ist euer Boss?" Helena schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihm er schrie auf und sie wiederholte es einige male dann zog sie sein Gesicht an ihres heran. „Die geliebte…" stammelte er. „Wer?" fragte Helena und schlug ihn nochmals gegen die Wand „…des Jokers." „was ist damit?" fragte sei „sie…sie hat uns den Auftrag gegeben." Helena wollte in nochmals einige male gegen die Wand schlagen doch eine Stimme erklang hinter ihr „Helena Stopp." Riess hatte gerade den Lagerraum betreten seine Waffe im Anschlag. Helena wollte ihm sagen dass er verschwinden soll doch in diesem Moment raffte sich der Knochenbrecher wieder auf und schoss ein duzend Pfeile auf sie. Helena sah den Mann an den sie immer noch am Kragen gepackt hatte es war keine Zeit mehr um auszuweichen. „Ich bin nicht wie du Barbara." Flüsterte sie und riss ihn herum. Als er erkannte woran sie dachte weiteten sich seine Augen. „Nein Bit…" begann er zu schreien sein Schrei vermischte sich mit dem von Riess der ihren Namen rief doch schon im nächsten Augenblick drang Blut aus seinem Mund als die Pfeile sich in seinen Rücken gruben. Helena warf ihn zu Seite und ging in den Angriff über nun war sie an der Reihe. Der Knochenbrecher versuchte auszuweichen doch Helena war schneller sie rammte ihm den Griff des Schlägers in den Hals und sah zu wie das Blut aus der Wunde lief während er gluckernde Geräusche von sich gab. „Helena." Riess kam auf sie zu „Was soll das?" fragte er ungläubig als er auf den Mann starrte. Helena öffnete den Klettverschluss der Weste ohne auf den Toten zu achten und warf sie ihm zu er fing sie auf „Sorry ich musste mir die West mal kurz ausleihen mir ist sonst nichts Besseres in den Sinn gekommen. Aber du kannst sie jetzt wieder zurück haben." Dann verliess sie die Halle so gut sie gehen konnte.

Helena stützte sich auf das Waschbecken ihr war schwindelig und ihr Gesicht war bleich doch das Hatte mit dem Blutverlust zu tun und nicht mit der Tatsache das sie gerade zwei Menschen getötet hatte. Sie fühlte sich kein bisschen anders. „du hast gerade was schlimmes getanen." Sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild es gab wie erwartete keine antwort „Das war böse." Zwei kalte Augen starrten sie an und warteten auf antwort. „Das ist nicht das was wir tun." Sie imitierte Barbaras warnende Stimme. Dann begann sie zu lachen obwohl es ihr nicht nach lachen war dafür war es ihr zu schlecht und schwindlig. Sie ging schwankend zurück in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich an ihren kleinen Esstisch sie versuchte so gut es ging ihre Verletzung zu reineigen und zu nähen. Sie musste sich dazu Zwingen Wach zu bleiben als sie endlich damit fertig war lies sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schlief nach wenigen Sekunden ein.


End file.
